You and I
by megbricks
Summary: Shelby moved out to New York with Rachel when she was accepted to NYADA. One day they both have an audition for the same director Derek Wills. Relationships evolve.
1. Brave

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a crossover. It's predominatly going to be based around Shelby, Derek, Rachel, and Ivy. **

Shelby's Pov:

I waited outside Rachel's dorm for her to come down so we could get to our audition. I moved back to New York two years ago. Rachel is excelling at NYADA, no surprise there. She'd already gotten some job offers but she hasn't jumped at any of them yet. I moved back not only to be there for Rachel, but to also attempt to revive my nonexistent acting career. Speaking of which, Rachel and I both have audition's today. Both of them are for the same director, but different musicals. Rachel is auditioning for a part in a musical about Marilyn Monroe. Naturally she's auditioning for the lead, Marilyn Monroe; her audition piece is called "Second hand White Baby Grand". My audition is for a 9 to 5 revival. I'm really surprised Derek Wills picked this musical to direct. My since I'm auditioning for Judy the piece I'm doing is "Get out and Stay Out."

"Hey." Rachel said as she finally emerged from her dorm. I quickly looked over her audition outfit. She looks good. Under her unzipped coat she is wearing a green top and long black pants, not dressing the part at all, but then again neither was I.

"You ready? This is you're first big Broadway audition." I smiled over at her as we walked down the icy streets of New York.

"I've been ready since I was 6 years old, and I won talent competition singing _Don't Rain On My Parade."_

"Of course you have been." I smiled

"What about you?" Rachel asked, tapping my arm. "This could be you're big break."

"I know." I looked down for a split second before looking back at her. "I think the thing that I'm the most nervous about is the character is very vulnerable. I've never really tried a character like that."

"I always saw you as playing a more ballsy character like Maureen from _RENT_, or maybe Kate from _The Wild Party_." I looked at her surprised. The first one I didn't mind, even agreed with.

"So, you think I'd be good at playing a whore on stage. Well I am so happy to know my daughter thinks so highly of me." She laughed, sipping her tea, or what I was assuming was tea. It's all the child ever drinks.

"No I meant to be Kate you have to be very…."

"Whorish?" I cut her off while she was thinking. I thought it was funny; her not so much.

"No mom, I was actually going to say very vibrant, but think what you want." She looked away.

"Oh, someone's pissy." I laughed to myself; she didn't look over at me. I put my arm around her shoulder. "You're going to be amazing today. You're going to get the part, and you'll be able to take me to the _Tonys_ when you're nominated for _Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role in a Musical." _

"I'll think about it." She shrugged smiling as she walked in front of me.

"Wait, what? You'll think about it?" I asked surprised. "Who would you take over you're mother." I said catching up with her.

"I don't know." She mumbles "But I'm sure I could think of someone. Oh what about Jesse?"

"Rachel that would quite possibly be the most awkward thing of my, our, lives."

"I guess it would be kind of awkward seeing as how we both slept with him."

"We both did what!" I demanded. I came clean to Rachel about my relationship with Jesse when we moved to New York. It was before he went out with her, which made that whole situation even weirder, especially since I basically set them up. I knew that they had dated, but I didn't know that they slept together as well.

"Oh shit."

"Little ass hole. I'm going to kill him."

"Mom, it wasn't all him."

"I told him to befriend you not fuck you." Rachel rolled her eyes_. He knew I still liked him. _I said to myself in my head. _Oh God, I sound like a freaking teenager. _I would've passed the building had it not been for Rachel interrupting my thoughts.

"Mom, we're here." She smiled at me. "Okay what ever happens here we remain the best mother daughter duo that ever walked the earth."

"Deal." I smiled as we walked in the building took the elevator up to the floor where our auditions were. Either we were the last auditions of the day, or we we're the only ones for the day because we were the only ones in the small waiting area that was provided outside of the room. We took a seat across from each other.

"Derek give me one reason why I shouldn't get this role!" Rachel and I heard someone yell from inside the room.

"Ivy, you need to calm down."

"Like hell I will," The door flung open. "I gave you everything." The blonde who was previously yelling now said more in a whisper. She silently let tears run down her beauty-clad face as she ran to the elevator in her heels.

"She was pretty." Rachel whispered over to me, and I nodded in agreement. Seconds later Derek Wills was in the doorway.

"Shelby Corcoran." He asked; I stood up and followed him into the room.

As I did my introduction I heard saw that Derek wasn't the only one in the room. There were three other people, two women and a man. Since 9 to 5 is a revival and as far as I know there won't be much that is new in this production, I assume that they're working on the original musical that Rachel is auditioning for. When it came time for me to perform, I put as much emotion as I possibly could into the song. Over all I think it went very well. At the beginning of my performance the three other's weren't really paying much attention, but as the song went on they looked more and more invested into my performance. When it was over, I could see Derek smiling, and the other three were clapping. I thanked them and walked out of the room. Faintly I could hear "_She was perfect" _in a British accent. I smiled to myself down at my feet. I smiled at Rachel.

"You're going to be great." My phone started ringing in my purse. I grabbed the phone out of the bag, picked up the purse and walked away from the room to answer the phone. "Hey Jesse. Can I call you back? I can't really say what I need to say to you where I'm at right now. "

"Rachel Berry" Derek came out and Rachel followed him in.

A few minutes later Rachel came out of the room with Derek he had his bag. I guess we really were the last to audition today.

"You ready to go grab some dinner?" I asked Rachel.

"You two know each other?" Derek said confusedly as he joined us as we waited by the elevator.

"You could say that." Rachel smiled over in my direction. The red haired girl who was sitting next to Derek during our audition came out.

"Derek, they're twins, they're probably sisters." She spoke up getting in the elevator with us. I smiled to myself; but Rachel looked horrified.

"You are amazing for saying that, but I'm her mother."

"You look in no way old enough to have a daughter Rachel's age." Derek smiled over at me. If looks could speak, the one the redhead was giving Derek right now would be saying "_So rude."_

* * *

All we talked about at dinner were our auditions. Towards the end Rachel brought up the comment the ginger had made about us possibly being sisters.

"Do I really look that old?" Rachel asked.

"Better watch out, worrying about things like this will give you wrinkles." I teased.

"I **cannot **get wrinkles before my mother." She stated.

* * *

I was just about to drop Rachel off at her dorm when I got a call from Derek.

"Hello, Mr. Wills?" I said as we continued walking Rachel let me go up to her dorm so I could hear him.

"Derek is fine."

"Okay, Derek," I hesitated. "What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could come by so we could discuss you possibly getting the role."

"Yeah definitely. What time?"

"As soon as you could." He answered. I looked down, know being completely aware of what was going on.

"I'll be there."

"Alright, I'll text you the address."

"Okay, thank you." I hung up the phone call. Rachel was glaring at me. I swear if looks could kill I would've already been stricken down dead.

"You ever do this, I will kill you."

"What ever hypocrite…"

"I love you."

"Love you too. Have fun getting casting couched…" She added as I closed the door to her room.

I sighed leaving her dorm, not being necessarily proud of what I was about to go do.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please Review (: **


	2. What is this Feeling

I ran back to my apartment to get changed. What I had on was okay, it just, it… well it just wasn't sexy enough for going over to the directors house at 10:45. It made me look totally naïve, which considering that the only thing that was really on my resume under experience was 4 consecutive national show-choir championships, looking naïve, was probably not the way to go. I slid on a sheath dress that has a green georgette top with rhinestones across the neckline. The bottom is a black knit skirt and banded at the waistline. I had no time to redo my hair so I left it in the slightly curled ponytail. I turned my phone on silent, grabbed my purse, and walked out the door to get a cab. Luckily, I got one almost immediately; I read off Derek's address from my phone and sat quietly in the backseat. I looked out the window and watched as the apartment buildings got nicer and nicer. When we finally stopped outside of Derek's, I paid the cab driver and went in, taking the elevator up to his floor.

I knocked on his door and within seconds he was at the door.

"Hello Shelby." The Brit said as he opened the door, ushering me in.

"Hi Derek." I smiled. I laid my purse and jacket on a bench in the entryway. "So what did you want to talk about?" I said following him into the kitchen where he had both Rachel's and my resumes on the counter. He poured two drinks, and handed me one.

"You and Rachel" He said leading me into the family room. I took a seat halfway across the couch from him.

"What about Rachel?" I asked, being more carefully about what I said now that my daughter was involved.

"Her resume is light." He looked at me.

"She can do it. She's gotten parts offered to her before, but she's turned them down to stay in school longer."

"If she wanted to stay in school longer why did she audition for _Bombshell?" _

"I can't speak for her, but I think it's because she fell in love with the script and the music."

"Okay, that's the bullshit audition answer," We laughed. "Now really, why did she audition?"

"She's ready, I'm not saying that it would hurt to graduate first, but she really wants this."

"Do you really think she play this part?"

"I definitely think she can, I think that her "lightness" would bring an innocence to the role that Marilyn had before she became **Marilyn**, and she kept it."

"Alright enough about her, what about you?"

"What about me?" I turned to him, opening myself to him.

"Excuse my asking," he took a kinder approach then earlier. "How old were you when you had Rachel?"

"Seventeen." He looked over at me trying not put on a rude looking facial expression. I decided to explain. "I was sixteen when I signed up to be a surrogate for Rachel's dads." I looked down. "Just before I had her the Berry's made me sign a contract that I wouldn't try to make contact with Rachel until she turned 18. Over the years I went to a few of her dance recitals and singing competitions, but until she turned 16 I never really talked to her. When she got accepted into NYADA, she was turning 18 and she asked me to come with her to New York. Her dads still aren't particularly happy with me for accepting the offer, but whatever. I screwed up once letting her go, I wasn't going to do it again." He wiped away the tears that I had been ignoring, forcing me to look up. I hadn't realized it, but I just inadvertently displayed the vulnerability that is a necessity while playing Judy.

"So there's no man in your life?" He asked; I allowed a small laugh to escape from my mouth.

"No," I shook my head. "There's no man in my life, sometimes there are occasional flings, but one way or another I find a way to screw it up and scare him off, usually working-" He leaned in and kissed me before I could finish my sentence. I continued playing the scared and vulnerable mother. Derek wrapped one arm around my neck the other around the small of my back, pulling me closer.

"Derek, can we talk?" A voice came from outside his door. I'm pretty sure it was the blonde girl that left the audition room crying earlier today. What was her name, Ivy? He kissed me a little more forcefully, laying me back. "Derek I can hear you moving,"

"Derek," I looked up at him, pausing the make out session.

"Just ignore her." He said and leaned back in. Just before our lips reconnected there were a series of poundings began on the door. "Sorry," Derek said gently getting up and walking over to the door; I sat up, and scooted to the other end of the couch, as not to be seen when the door opened. When he opened the door he took one look at her and said "You're drunk Ivy."

"I am not." She said letting herself in. She took off her coat and almost tossed it on top of the bench where my coat and purse lay, but then she saw mine. "Really, you already picked up a whore."

'_That stung…' _I thought.

"Ivy she is not a whore," Derek defended me.

"Who the hell is it?" She came around the corner to look at me. She took one look at me and laughed to herself. "You're right, she's too old and not pretty enough." She said to Derek before strutting out of the apartment; Ivy slammed the door behind her.

"Well that was fun," Derek said sarcastically, as he sat back down next to me.

"Where were w-"I didn't let him finish his sentence before I was kissing him. I hardly even know that little bitch and I already hate her.

**A/N: Can I just say as a member of Team Ivy, I have found it nearly impossible for me to write Ivy as the bad guy... Maybe I should get some lessons from Theresa Rebeck. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the kind reviews, please keep 'em coming. (:  
**


	3. For Good

**A/N: Okay, I forgot to include in the beginning of the story that Shelby doesn't have Beth in this story. Sorry for the confusion, and long break before this chapter got up.**

The next morning, I woke up and the other side of the bed was cold. I held onto the thin silk sheet that hid my bare body. As I sat up, I looked around the room to see if Derek was in here. He wasn't. I sat up and combed my fingers through my wavy hair and grabbed the ponytail from the bedside table. I gathered my discarded clothing from the side of Derek's bed, and got dressed quickly. I crossed the room over to the full body mirror that resided next to his bathroom door and tried to make myself look semi-presentable, which was near impossible since I had nothing to work with. I went into Derek's bathroom and got a piece of toilet paper and got it wet. I used the makeshift wipe to get the mascara off from underneath my eyes.

"This is the best it's going to get." I told myself throwing the _wipe_ into the trashcan and walking out of the room and to the steps.

Derek was sitting over on his couch flipping through the channels, settling on Patti LuPone's PBS special. I smiled to myself, now shifting my attention to Patti and not observing Derek.

"I always thought she sang 'As Long as He Needs Me' the best." I said walking down the steps

"Me too, until I heard Jodie Prenger's version, the West End revival." He stood up and headed into the kitchen pouring me a cup of coffee and refilling his own.

"Jodie was great, but Kerry was better."

"Kerry Ellis?" He laughed. Derek looked up at me and handed me the mug. "You've got to be joking."

"I love her. Have you heard her 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' I think that it's as good if not slightly better then Patti LuPone's."

"I haven't heard it." He confessed. "But there is no way it's better then Patti's," he hesitated, "Or Elena's."

"Elena Roger? She's my favorite Eva. I don't know how she didn't get even a TONY nomination for her performance as Eva."

"She wouldn't have won it any way; she would've been in a category with Audra McDonald." He said leading me into his living room and sitting on the couch.

"Yeah true."

"You should be nominated for TONY around this time next year,"

"Wait, are you saying that…"

"Yes, I am saying that you got the part."

"Oh my god!" I smiled, celebrating my win only to panic over the avoiding of my daughter's name in all this. "Wait, what about Rachel?"

"We have one more audition scheduled for Marilyn, but we're almost positive that Rachel is what we wanted." Derek assured me. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Derek I would love to," I smiled, but then I remembered the plans I had made for tonight for Rachel and I. "but I can't. I got Rachel and I tickets for _Anything Goes _tonight. She's been dying to see it since the cast change. Tomorrow night good?" I asked, trying to reschedule.

"Yeah, that's fine. You two are super close, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to makeup for the 16 years that I wasn't there." I put the coffee mug in the sink. I slipped on my heels.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye." I smiled, and he kissed me. I grabbed my purse and jacket and walked out of his apartment.

* * *

In the cab I looked through my phone. I had 3 missed calls from Rachel and numerous text messages.

'_You didn't answer my call…. –rach'_

'_Can you bring by Starbucks? Double Chocolate chip frap nonfat light whip (;.. Love you – rach' _

'_Ooh… I'm at your place by the way- rach'_ I shook my head and smiled after reading these.

"Only Rachel." I whispered to myself. I had the cab driver pull over by Starbucks. I paid him and went inside. When I stood in line I saw the redhead the guy that she'd been with from Rachel and my audition's yesterday. Since we never really spoke, I decided against saying anything to them since it would be awkward and I got to the back of the line. It took about ten minutes, but I was finally up to the front.

"What can I make for you?" The overly peppy barista greeted. I wondered how some people could do that, be so peppy at 8:00 in the morning. Rachel is like that; she certainly doesn't get that from me.

"Two double chocolate Chip frappachinoes, both nonfat and light whip, and two warmed up morning buns."

"Name please?"

"Shelby." I said, reaching for my wallet from inside my purse. I handed her my Starbucks gift card and waited to retrieve it before heading over to the counter to wait for our order.

"Shelby?" I heard from behind me. I turned and smiled at the redhead and the guy.

"Hi." I walked over to their table still half listening for my order to be called.

"We never really got to introduce ourselves yesterday, I'm Julia I'm the lyricist/writer for Bombshell, and this is-"

"Tom, I'm her writing partner." He cut off obviously annoyed that she insisted on introducing him while he was perfectly capable of doing it himself.

"Hi,"

"Have you heard whether or not you got the part? I wish we could be working on 9 to 5 too." Julia smiled.

"I don't think I could tolerate Derek for two projects in one year." Tom spoke up looking over at Julia.

"What's wrong with Derek?" I asked, regretting it as soon as the words escaped my mouth. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business. I've been told I'm too nosey." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, no it's no problem. Derek's just…." Julia hesitated, trying to think of how to describe Derek, but before she got a chance to continue Tom cut her off.

"Rude, inconsiderate, homophobic, uncivil, crude need I go on?" He paused. "Has he said anything about your audition?"

"He told me this morning that I got the part." I left out the part about Rachel, not being sure how it would look if I already knew.

"I'm pretty sure that we'll be casting Rachel as well." Julia added, which reassured me that Derek was being honest about that and not just telling me that to keep me around.

"Good." I smiled. "She's so in love with the book and the music."

"Aw, thank you."

"Shelby!" Another barista announced looking around the room for me.

"I gotta go. I guess I'll see you guys later." I smiled and turned to get my order. I grabbed it and turned around. "Bye,"

"Bye Shelby," the pair said almost simultaneously.

* * *

I walked up the steps to my apartment. I hadn't even opened the door fully before I heard:

"Mom did you get the-"

"Starbucks? Yes. I did." I said before Rachel could finish her sentence.

"I forgot to ask you to get-"

"Morning buns? Got them." I did it again.

"How did you know that I wanted one?" She asked confused.

"I'm your mother, I know everything." I smiled over at her, handing her the frapachino and the morning bun. She looked at me doubtingly. "And your order never changes." I smiled.

"That's what I thought." She said as I took a seat next to her on my bed. "So," she paused taking a bite. "how did it go last night."

"Um," I had to think about where to start. "Okay, so nothing other then me telling him about us and some light making out before this, but do you remember that blonde from the auditions yesterday?"

"The really pretty one?"

"Yeah, so she shows up at Derek's place last night, apparently they had a thing."

"and…?" Rachel asked.

"And then she called me a whore. I got pissed, but instead of saying anything to either of them about it, I just enjoyed the fact that I'm the one he's sleeping with and not that bitch."

"What else?"

"Well, I'm not going into any details with you, you can imagine the night on your own." I paused. "Well actually, do us both a favor and don't, but this morning he told me that I got the part, and unless a young Patti LuPone or Barbra Streisand shows up you have the part too." I smiled, but Rachel looked slightly upset.

"Do you think that the only reason he's giving me the part is because you're sleeping with him?" Rachel asked concerned.

"No, you were amazing yesterday. If anything it's the reason I got the part." I got up and went to my purse.

"Okay."

"And you didn't have plans tonight did you?" I asked. It probably would have been a good idea to check this before I got the tickets.

"No, why would I?" Rachel shrugged, finishing off her pastry.

"Good, because I scored two tickets to _Anything Goes_ tonight." Rachel's face lit up.

"Okay, you just ruined a perfectly good moment by trying to talk cool, but OH MY GOD! I'm so excited. I can't wait to see Stephanie J Block!"

"Umm… Colin Donnell… He's like my favorite."

"I thought Ricky Martin was your favorite mom." She laughed.

"We are not getting into this again." I basically had to bite my tongue to hold it in.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to add anything?" She asked giggling

"Nope…Except for the fact that it's ridiculous that he gets all the publicity for it. I mean really! Elena Roger is the star of the show. And the TONYS? What the hell was that! Why didn't they do something like "Don't cry for Me Argentina" or "You Must Love Me" or even "Waltz for Eva and Che" anything that wouldn't put Ricky Martin at the center of attention because he isn't the main character!"

"Geez, down girl." Rachel said laughing. "I'd be pretty horrified to be performing anything from Evita in front of Patti LuPone and Mandy Patinkin. That's like singing "Maybe this Time" in front of Liza Minnelli or "Don't Rain on My Parade" in front of Barbra." I shook my head, laughing at her exasperation and enthusiasm on the topic. Then again I can't really say anything after the rant I just had over Ricky Martin.

"I'm getting in the shower." I smiled.

**A/N:I hoped you liked it. Please review. **


	4. One Short Day

Rachel and I walked out of the theater awestruck. I was speechless; Rachel's response to the perfection that was Stephanie J Block and Joel Grey onstage together was different. She couldn't stop rambling about how much she loved it.

"Stephanie J Block is literally the reason I want to be an actress!"

"You've told me several times Rachel. Stage door?" I asked already turning to go to it.

"That's not even up for discussion, but how does Stephanie not have numerous Tony Awards?" She asked rhetorically but I responded anyway.

"I don't know, and it really annoys me. I actually loved _Pirate Queen_ and _9 to 5._ The music is so pretty in _Pirate Queen, _and the cast in _9 to 5_ was literally too perfect. Stephanie J. Block, Allison Janney, and Marc Kudish are all amazing." I said stopping at the gate of the stage door. We were surprisingly one of the first ones there.

"I know. Stephanie should've at least been nominated." Rachel said pulling her phone out of her bag and turning it on. "So we never really talked about you're evening with Derek last night." Rachel said looking up from the IPhone.

"Yes we did." Rachel glared up at me. "I told you, I went over there, we talked about you and I, we made out, Ivy came in, and then some…"

"What did he ask about us, like specifics."

"He started off mentioning your light resume, then asked why you wanted to audition."

"What'd you tell him? Please say you didn't make me sound like an idiot."

"Good to know you have so much faith in your mother. No, I didn't make you sound dumb; I told him that you fell in love with the music and the script. "

"Then?"

"Then I told him that your light resume would help to bring an innocence that Norma Jean had and kept with her as she morphed into Marilyn." I said turning on my own phone as I watched Rachel's vibrate for two minutes straight with all the messages she got over the course of the show.

"Wow, you totally bullshitted your way through that." Rachel laughed.

"I know, but it makes sense so it doesn't seem like it. You get that many messages in two hours?" I asked watching her phone continue to shake in her hands.

"Jealous?" She laughed.

"Who're they from?" I asked curiously.

"I have two from Finn, three from my dads, a few from Ella,"

"Acting class Ella? Or annoying roommate Ella?"

"Acting class Ella, good Ella. Then a few from Jesse, and a missed call and voicemail from some number I don't recognize." She looked at it.

"Here let me see." I said getting onto my contacts list on my phone. She turned her phone towards me, and I dialed the number to see if it was in my contact list. "It's Derek." I smiled. The Stage door opened and Stephanie and Colin walked out together talking and laughing. "Just listen to the voicemail real quick."

"But-" She protested, but not quick enough

"Do it. " I said giving her the 'I am your mother now do as I say' look. She rolled her eyes, pressed a few buttons and lifted the device to her ears. I watched as Stephanie and Collin made there way around, starting at opposite ends. Stephanie was on the side nearest to us and slowly made her way around the mob of people, having a short conversation with each one as she signed their playbills, or pictures of her they had from Wicked and Pirate Queen. One person even had the _Wicked_ grimmerie which has at least a hundred autographs including, Joel Gray, Norbert Leo Butz, and Kerry Ellis already covering the pages. Stephanie was only a few people away from us when Rachel turned to me excitedly when she yelled: "I got the part!" I threw my arms around Rachel.

"I'm so proud of you!" I said smiling.

"What part did you get?" We heard a familiar voice say as we parted from each other's arms. We turned simultaneously to see Stephanie J Block speaking to us.

"I got the part of Marilyn Monroe in-"

"Bombshell?! The original by Houston-Levvit?" Stephanie cut Rachel off smiling.

"Yeah." Rachel smiled as she Stephanie signed her playbill, obviously writing more then her name.

"I heard about that and almost auditioned before I got the Drood role. What are your guys' names? "She asked

"I'm Rachel and this is Shelby." Rachel said, leaving out the part that I was her mother, which I was grateful for, not that I wasn't proud of her I was just tired of being judged without people actually knowing what went down. She turned to me.

"Are you an actress as well Shelby?" She said handing Rachel's playbill back to her.

"Yeah, I actually just got a part in the 9 to 5 revival." Stephanie's smile grew even larger at this.

"Really, did you get a main?"

"Yeah, I'm actually playing Judy." I said, thinking things would get a bit awkward. She laughed and hugged me, signed my playbill, then turned to Collin, who had made much more progress in the line then Stephanie.

"Hey Col, Collin come here." She said. He walked over to Stephanie, after uttering an apology to the woman next in line. Stephanie got her phone from her back pocket, she handed it to Collin. "Will you take a picture of us three?" She asked, leaning back so that she was in between Rachel and I. The three of us smiled as he took the picture. Collin handed Stephanie her phone and went back to where he left off signing autographs. "I'll tweet it later. Reply so I can follow you?"

"Yeah definitely." Rachel said nodding, which was good because I don't think I was capable of speaking at that point. Stephanie moved on in the line. A few people looked at us, curious as to why Stephanie J Block would want to spend so much time talking to a couple of random people outside at stage door and then took a picture with them. Collin made his way over to us.

"So what went on with you guys and Steph?" He asked as he reached for my playbill.

"We just landed parts in shows headed to Broadway." Rachel said.

"I'm actually reprising Stephanie's role in _9 to 5" _I added.

"Ah, I see." He moved onto Rachel's playbill. "Geez, she barely left me any room on these." He joked, and signed hers, then moved on.

We figured that since Joel hadn't come out yet that he had already left through the normal theatre entrance. So we left, amazed at what just happened. Stephanie J Block had just had an abnormally long conversation with us, had her costar take a picture with us, and then asked if she could follow us on twitter.

We walked back to my place, discussing the events the entire way back.

"I can't believe she wanted a picture with us!" Rachel said, her legendary 1000 wattt smile present.

"I know." I said unlocking the door to my apartment, and we went inside.

"I'm going to go wash all this make-up off" Rachel said and headed towards the bathroom. I put my purse down and looked at the playbill in my hands. I hadn't actually looked down at it since Collin handed it back to me so I had no idea what Stephanie had written, until now.

_Shelby, _

_Thanks for coming to see Anything Goes! I'm so excited to go see you play Judy when it hits Broadway! I'll definitely be there! I'm sure I'll see you around! _

_-Stephanie J. Block_

I smiled down at this, then noticed that she really hadn't left Colin any room, his autograph was just above hers. I sat the playbill on my dresser and started getting ready to sleep.


End file.
